One Small Asp
by Baka-Ryu
Summary: Memories of the trip to Kyoto bring up startling revelations about Misou and Kenshin's past.


A/N: This is a cute little one shot I was inspired for while watching the Kenshin DVD "ice blue eyes" that I snatched from my dear friend Linz. In the liner notes it says that the marsh viper that Kenshin picks up (and Misou skewers in agitation for Ken not paying attention) has medical properties including increased sex drive. Well.... little old Baka_Ryu (that's me!) got an idea. Read here to see where it led me. 3v1L!!!! Mwahah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! Not even the Ice Blue Eyes DVD that inspired this!! Waaaaa! (Or the Dove-chan and the Nick-kun who Beta-read this! ^_-)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Aoshi-sama!!!!"   
  
The high-pitched squel hit the meditating man's ears. Shinomori Aoshi had been meditating in the temple, as always, when the genki ninja girl's voice invaded his solitude. Not the he truely minded, he had been recently been have more trouble keeping himself occupied. His mind often wandered. It would take paths other than his self-imposed repenting and exile. His mind often revolved around a certain little ninja girl. He often fantasized about the way her body moved, how cute she ran, and the way her eyes lit up when ever he spoke to her. Aoshi had know of Misao's romantic fascination with him for a long time. How could he NOT see her stealing glances at him every chance she got? Aoshi even had the inclination to smile at her, very quick and small smile, to make her jump. Aoshi's ice shrouded heart melted slightly as the object of his musings bounced into the temple. All that met her eyes was the icy exterior he kept toward the world.   
  
Makimachi Misao rushed to tell Aoshi the great news. She was so excited that she nearly ran into the object of her dreams as he rose to greet her entrance. His gaze was guarded and cold. His stance was one of hidden power. He always looked as if her was holding himself in check. Through this analysis Misao had completely forgotten her reasons for rushing into Aoshi's meditation session. Misao stared at him a bit longer before his voice cut through her reverie.  
  
"Misao?" His neutral voice pierced her heart. The mere sound of her name on his lips would dominate her dreams for a month.   
  
"Oh yeah! The Kenshin-gumi are here!!! Come let's go greet them." The genki ninja bounded into the house with Aoshi following sedately.   
  
Utter chaos greeted the pair upon entering the foyer. A barrage of harsh sounds invaded Aoshi's frail eardrums. The most prominent among these were the alternated insults flying between a tall spiky-haired man and a petite, but elegant woman in a doctor's smock. A close contender for highest decibel level came from a short spiky-haired boy. He called out "busu" and was being pursued by a very disgruntled young lady with ebony hair, deep cerulean eyes and a bokken. High chattering echoed from the corner of the room where Omasu and Okon were becoming flustered. Aoshi spotted Jiiya hovering suspiciously behind the ladies, evidently the source of their discussion. Shiro and Kuro running from the area at top speeds. Aoshi did not blame them one bit. He had the same unnerving feeling telling him to flee in the pit of his gut. The smallest noise emanated from somewhere near the middle of the overcrowded room. A small red-haired man was teetering precariously on one foot, attempting to avoid the irate woman with the bokken and balance the mound of luggage perched in his arms. Suddenly a high pitched TOBIKUNAI pierced Aoshi's observations. The small ninja had just entered the fray. Now the spiky-headed kid was subsequently dodging kunai and shouting insults that included "weasel." If Aoshi had been any other man he would have laughed long and hard at the situation before him, but he, being who he was, merely watched with a closed-expression. A shriek of real pain rent the air.   
  
An eerie silence shrouded the room. No longer was the scene a playful jumble, all bodies were tense in anticipation of a true attack. That sound snapped Aoshi into action. Everyone rushed to the focal point of the tension. Aoshi reach there first, searching for the person who's pain-filled cries he knew so well. The scene that placed it's self before him was quite comical, not that anyone could see his humor.   
  
Yahiko and Misao were a pile of limbs in the front yard. Kaoru had her bokken embedded into the young man's head. Aoshi took this in instantly. There play had evidently taken a wrong turn. Aoshi snatched the boy from the pile depositing him not-so-lightly against the wall. Misao lay on the ground clutching her leg, tears staining her cheeks. Her hands clutched her left ankle. Swiftly Aoshi scooped her into his arms and strode into the house. He paid no heed to the tentative questions of the men, nor the conserved pleas of the women. All his stoic mind registered was that his Misao was injured and needed him.   
  
Aoshi silently slid open the door to her room and stepped in. Misao's light form felt perfect in his arms. Her petite frame fit nicely in his hold. He stood for a moment reveling in the heat of her body so close to his, before moving to lay her on her futon. As he attempted to release her Aoshi noticed her hands were balled in his gi, making it impossible for him to separate her from him. Not that he truly minded, but if she did not detach he could not determine if she was seriously injured or not. He whispered low into her ear.  
  
"Misao, I need to see your ankle." He was rewarded with a blush and a small eep as she unclasped her hands.  
  
Misao was always endearingly cute when she became embarrassed. He never had to do much to entice that reaction from her. He mentally chided himself for the direction his thoughts were leading him. He must not begin thinking of the other types of reactions he would like to elicit from her. Never revealing his thoughts, he methodically inspected her ankle. He could feel the slight fracture as he ran his thumb along the side of her foot. Sharp gasps at the slight pressure of his fingers told Aoshi the pain she was in. A shadow suddenly fell in the doorway.   
  
  
  
"Mr. Shinomori, would you let me inspect Misao?" A slightly biting female voice asked.  
  
Aoshi stepped to the side to allow Megumi to inspect the young ninja. The fox doctor inspected the injury with care and swiftness. She set down her pack and splinted Misao's foot quickly, yet without haste. The fox doctor rose.   
  
"Well, little weasel. What have you done know. You let that boy injure you. How pathetic." the ebony haired woman quipped at Misao.   
  
"Megumi! Stop teasing Misao!" Kaoru swiftly chided the fox. "Misao-chan I'm so sorry. I never thought anyone would get hurt, well.. you know beside Yahiko having a few lumps on his head."  
  
"No Kaoru. It's my fault for letting the idiot fall on me." laughed the young invalid. "I really need to pay him back for getting so heavy!"  
  
At this last comment the three women broke into cheerful laughter. Misao was very happy to have her friends around again. She had greatly missed them all. Misao giggled under her breath at the picture they must make. Three women giggling like school girls over a silly little injury. Misao's eyes quickly scanned the room for Aoshi, hoping he had not slipped away when the others came in. No, he had not left. He was standing in the corner of the room, blending slightly into the walls. Well, he was blending in as much as a over six-foot tall swordsman with piercing blue eyes could. Oh how Misao adored his eyes. They were always cold, like twin ice blocks, but she alone could understand their hidden depths. She could see his slight annoyance and discomfort at the two female guests. Misao could read his surface emotions, yet she could never fathom their meaning. Why would Aoshi not want her to see her friends again? Did he think they were a bad influence on her? He always disapproved of her acting childish, or so she believed. Misao did not even consider the real reason for his annoyance, that he envied the companionship they held together. He longed to smile and laugh so freely with Misao. Only they could bring about the miraculous change in Misao, he would never make her smile without care.  
  
"Oh no! Misao now that you're injured you cannot go shopping with Megumi and I." Kaoru very nearly shrieked.   
  
"No! I'm going! I can walk!" Misao attempted to leap from the bed before Megumi could restraining her.  
  
Two swift arms caught her flight. Aoshi once again held the small woman in his arms. Misao glared at Aoshi with her fierce sea-green eyes, chiding him silently. Gently Aoshi redeposited the petite ninja in the futon.   
  
"Aoshi-sama! Please! I really want to go with Kaoru and Megumi!" pleaded Misao, as her eyes displayed the earnest of her wish.  
  
"No." his cold tone rang serious and final, but this meant nothing to Misao. He had often used this tone when he wanted her to do something, she was immune.  
  
"Aoshi-sama! I can walk really, I can. I haven't seen them in so long!"  
  
"No." His cold tone cut her off.  
  
Misao began to get angry. How dare he tell her that she cannot go! She had been looking forward to this for the whole month since she got Kaoru's letter. Misao's hands automatically snatched for the kunai hidden in her clothing. Seeing the flash of Misao's hand, Megumi decided to intervene. She had no doubt that Aoshi could handle himself around a pissed off Misao, yet Megumi did not want to see the result of that battle.   
  
"Misao. I will not let you get up." Megumi's voice echoed eerily in the stress-charged room. "As a doctor I'm telling you to stay off that foot."  
  
Misao turned her glare at the older woman. As much as she wanted to argue, she knew there was no arguing with Megumi and Aoshi. Damn those two were stubborn. Of course Misao never included herself in her list of stubbornness.   
  
"Fine!" sighed the very disgruntled girl. Suddenly a very suspicious grin spread over the small ninja's features. "Since I won't be going, someone will need to pick up the things I've been wanting to buy. The only person other than me that knows what I want is you, Aoshi-sama."  
  
Misao grinned in triumph at Kaoru and Megumi's surprised gasps. Misao nearly broke out in peals of laughter as they both face-faulted at Aoshi's response. He merely inclined his head and walked out to prepare. Misao didn't blame her friends for being shocked, who could imagine Aoshi shopping for hours with a interfering fox and a over reactive raccoon. Misao grinned yet again. Forcing Aoshi to put up with two very obsessed matchmakers all day would almost make up for her having to stay home, almost.  
  
"Take care, and don't worry about Misao-dono. I'll look after her, that I will."   
  
Kenshin's soft voice reached Misao's ears, accompanied by the sound of the front door sliding shut. A deep sigh emitted from the young woman's throat. She was very bored and being alone in the house with Kenshin was not her idea of fun or relaxation. She longed to have Aoshi's arms wrap around her again. She felt so happy and protected cradled in his strong arms. Misao knew that the only time Aoshi would touch her would be in some necessary act. Had any other person been in the same situation he would have reacted the exact same way... wouldn't he? He would have taken them in his arms if they could not walk and would have tried to assess the damage. Misao giggled suddenly at the image of Aoshi carrying Kenshin.   
  
"I'm glad to hear you laugh, that I am." the voice sliced through her musings.   
  
Kenshin slid the shoji shut behind him as he entered Misao's room. Kenshin walked slowly, careful not to spill the contents of the tray in his hands. His magenta gi ruffled slightly as he sat on his knees. Misao watched the short swordsman closely. Despite his ratty appearance, he was quite graceful in his actions. The tray Kenshin carried stayed level through his entire trip, never tipping even when he sat down.  
  
"I had thought you might be hungry after running around."   
  
Kenshin handed the tray to Misao. She slid out of the futon slightly so she could sit up. As the tray passed between them Misao's petite hand brushed against Kenshin's callused one. As their skin met, Misao felt heat blaze in her face. Kenshin glanced at the very red girl and chuckled softly.   
  
"So you have not forgotten our walking route to Kyoto then, have you Misao-dono." Kenshin's voice, thought filled with good humor, dropped an octave from his usual Rurouni act.  
  
Forget? How could she ever forget what had passed between them on that road. How dare he speak of it so casually. After they... No! Misao had promised herself to forget that strange occurrence. She loved Aoshi, not Kenshin. She wanted Aoshi to be the only one.  
  
Kenshin smiled kindly at the emotions flashing like quick silver across the ninja's face. He recognized embarrassment, anger, regret, and sadness. He remembered much of there time together. He loved Kaoru and he knew that was his destiny after his atonement, yet the time spent on the way to Tokyo was special to him. He did not want Misao considering it something shameful. He had to set her mind at ease.  
  
"Misao-dono." the red-head brought his hand up to trail her cheekbone. "What happened was not wrong. It was a one time occurrence. It was beautiful."  
  
Misao's green orbs searched his violet ones for any sign of untruth. Misao sighed and put the tray on the floor to her side. Kenshin loved Kaoru, Misao knew this. She could tell be the way he watched over her, yet why would he bring up Kyoto? He wanted to tell her something, but Misao was not understanding why.   
  
"Kenshin... Why do you even bring it up? It's over, I never want to think of it again. I...I...I... I don't want to think of it." Her eyes burned bright with sadness and shame.  
  
"Oh Misao-dono." Kenshin smiled sympathetically. "What makes this shame appear in your eyes. What do you think you did wrong? What was it to you... tell me."  
  
Kenshin's eyes implored Misao to open her soul to him. He truly wanted to help her. She remembered that day so well....   
  
******The summer sunshine glittered gaily through the large trees. The light way dappled along the forest floor. Misao chattered gamely through the forest's peace. Her new companion was walking ahead of her, doing something with the grass. Misao shrugged her shoulders. No matter how strange this man was she had to follow him. He was her only lead to finding her beloved Aoshi-sama. Aoshi had always been dear to her, like a big brother, but he left her behind one day. As a child she had never been able to see anything beyond her home. she could never see anyway she could search for Aoshi and the Oniwaban group. Only recently, as she grew older, did she realize that her love of Aoshi had grown into a feeling greater than that of a sibling. It had grown into her loving him as a woman, as one who wished to be his, forever.   
  
Misao looked up from her ramblings about Aoshi and the Oniwaban. She saw Kenshin having a staring contest with a snake. This wanderer who had finally accepted her traveling with him wasn't even listening to her. He was more interested in inspecting some reptile! With a swift thunk the snake met his end between the tree and Misao's kunai.  
  
"I'm over here trying to tell you about the Oniwaban group, Himura, and you aren't even listening to me!"  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened in shock at the girl's precise hit. She was very good with those kunai of hers. But, she did just solve his problem... pit vipers made very good lunch. He snatched the kunai from the tree and handed it back to the girl.   
  
"Himura, what are you doing? I know how to retrieve my own daggers you know." Misao said slightly miffed.  
  
"Well since I have no lunch I believe this snake would do well for food, once I roast it a bit." with the obvious stated, Kenshin began gathering kindling for a fire.  
  
Misao marveled at the weird mannerisms of her companion. He had been flattening the grass to make it easier for her to walk. This man keeps his intentions hidden, well... as long as Misao didn't drag them out of him with her indignant questioning. This Himura reminded her of Aoshi, in a way. Aoshi never showed what he was thinking, and neither did this man. Misao contemplated this as she watched the flames from Kenshin's small fire flick and sputter.   
  
Misao's sudden silence suprised and relieved Kenshin. The little ninja never stopped talking. Her devotion to the oniwaban was extreme, yet when one grows up with a group ones view is tinted. The ninja was open in her emotions, in her intentions, in every aspect. Her eyes told every worry and hope. Her eyes were very like another woman's eyes. Kenshin's mind constantly fled to Kaoru. His mind replayed their last moment together. Saying goodbye to her was the hardest act he had ever committed. Kenshin's hands flipped the roasting serpent . As he pulled the spit from the fire, the contemplative silence was broken.  
  
"Hey Himura. That snake's going to be pretty bland without something to go with it. Here." The small woman held out her bag of lunch. "You can have some of my lunch to go with it, okay?"  
  
The companions sat down to share the meal. Misao continued chatting contentedly, while Kenshin scanner the area with his senses for danger. Kenshin had to admit that this ninja was quite good company, even if she seemed a little too quick to anger. Yet another aspect of her personality that connected her to Kaoru in his mind. Misao did look quite alike to Kaoru, their skin and hair were similar shades. Despite her childish appearance, Misao was truly lovely. She was not the elegant beauty that she attempted to be while under her cloak, yet she did have a certain sweetness that made her unique. and lovely. and desirable. and, oh Kami, he wanted to kiss her.  
  
Kenshin's thoughts were taking him further from rationality, as his violet eyes scanned her figure. He could see the petite curves peaking from her tight ninja outfit. Unconsciously Kenshin was gradually closing the distance between the two travelers. Misao's green eyes turned toward Kenshin and widened in shock. He was a foot from her. And his eyes were strange... a violet base with sparks of gold at the pupil. Misao never thought humans could have eyes like that. As the space between the two shortened more and more gold dominated Kenshin's eyes.   
  
"H...H...Himura?" Misao stuttered nervously.  
  
So close were the travelers now that Misao could feel Kenshin's body heat. Misao's mind flitted through thought trains of thought like lightning. He was so close to her. Her senses whirred. This man was coming closer. Suddenly Misao realized that this would be her first kiss. As their lips met, both closed their eyes and sunk into the sweet electric sparks of passion. Kenshin's battle-scarred hands gentle massaged Misao's back, slowly traveling downward. Misao was lost in the sensations brought by the intimate contact. She moaned as his tongue explored her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, silently pleading for more. Kenshin's body shocked him by the ferocity of his need for this young woman.   
  
Gently Kenshin eased Misao down upon the grass. Her small frame soon pinned beneath his. Kenshin's palms needily searched for bare skin, opening her top to gain access. Misao's thin arms snaked their way into his gi, searching and probing as much as his. As Kenshin tasted Misao's sweet lips once more a startling image emblazoned his mind. Suddenly the black maned beauty beneath him was not the female ninja, but assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Kaoru was kissing him passionately, urgently. Kenshin's lust fogged mind whirled. He finally had her, Kaoru, his love, the one left to protect. As Kaoru's hands snaked down to undo his Hakama, Kenshin moaned a single word.  
  
"Kaoru."  
  
Misao's keen ears distinguished the almost silent name Kenshin called. Kaoru? Who was Kaoru? Was Kenshin just playing with her? Misao's hands halted their explorations. Kenshin was still almost violently suckling her bare flesh. Misao's eyes filled with unshed tears. As she hastily blinked them away and began to protest to the sensual ministrations, ice blue eyes shocked her vision. Twin ice bergs gazed longingly into Misao's own green eyes. As the former leader of the Onibanshu kissed Misao's neck, a single coherent thought echoed from Misao's mind to her vocal chords.  
  
"Aoshi-sama."  
  
Kenshin was brought swiftly from his fantasies as he head another man's name on his partner's lips. He gazed at the woman beneath him as she reformed into the ninja he had forced himself on. Kenshin hastily pulled away from the small woman beneath him. What had he done?   
  
"Misao!" Kenshin's urgent voice hit the young girls ears. "Misao-dono, answer me!" Misao turned her head toward the now disengaging Aoshi. What had she done wrong? Was he mad at her? As these ideas ran through her she gazed in wonder at the man before her transformed back into the wanderer, Himura.  
  
Misao hastily pushed Kenshin from her and scooted back from him. What just happened? Misao searched frantically through her memory. She had let Himura kiss her, and then they had... she must have just dreamed that Aoshi was there. Realization hit the young woman like a douse of ice water. She had almost... with Himura!  
  
Kenshin's own mind raced as he took in the implications of the situation he had forced them into. Kenshin retreated to the now dieing cooking fire, his eyes staring blankly into the dead circle of ashes. His mind was focused on the best course of action he should take. He had to be very gentle in this matter. The last thing Kenshin wanted to do was harm the poor girl any more than he had. Even as the Battousai he had never taken a woman without consent, no matter how great the lust. He would have to let Misao down easily. Kenshin did not want her more involved than needed. If this had her believing there was something lasting between them, she was going to be very disappointed. Kenshin only prayed that Misao would understand that this was not meant to be and that none of this was her fault. He loved Kaoru-dono. He loved her.   
  
Misao snatched her discarded top and ran into the woods to dress. Misao greatly hoped that Kenshin would have the decency to speak nothing of it and just let her follow him as if nothing occurred. She knew that she could not blame this wholly on Himura. Yes, he had begun it, but she did not even put up a resistance. She did not push him away, nor did she ask him not to go further. She had joined him, kissed him back, explored his hard body with her own hands as he had done to hers. Hot, bitter tears threatened to spill from her blue-green eyes. Gathering herself the best she could, Misao reentered the campsite.  
  
Kenshin, fully clothed, sensed her return. Before he could stand to utter his apologies, or take complete responsibility, Misao uttered the words that would hang between them for many years.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. It's over, let's go on, with no looking back."  
  
The words stayed in the air, looming like a thunder cloud. Misao waiting on edge for his response. Would he push for more from her? Did he think there would be more between them? Would he let her out of all of the implications? Misao nervously shifted her feet as she anticipated his answers. Would he be angry, thinking she had led him on? Would he yell or call her a whore? Would he scoff and make her feel like nothing but a toy to him? Did he even have feelings about this?  
  
Relief tightened Kenshin's chest at hearing Misao's plea. He was very glad that he would not have to break any fantasies of the young woman. It was all right, she either loved another or didn't love him. He would not have to tell this innocent girl he had not loved her after he had almost done. She understood, as well as he had, that this was a strange occurrence that would stay in their memories, but never be in their hearts. He was so focused on the simplicity of the resolution that he did not realize that Misao was nervously awaiting his response. This violet iris' caught the restless shifting of her feet and it dawned on him that a reply was in order.  
  
Kenshin lifted himself slowly from his seated position. Kenshin took one last glance at the so to be abandoned campsite. The snake that they had half eaten was laying haphazardly by the dead fire. He pondered this for a moment and then hastily stored some mysterious bit of information into his mind for later analysis. He dusted of a piece of imaginary dust, retrieved his gi, and smiled. His Rurouni guise fully back in place.   
  
"Well then, We should be on our way, that we should."  
  
Misao stared at his idiotic wanderer smile. This really didn't mean anything to him did it? Misao began to doubt her decision. Did he only switch back because he thought her undesirable? Was she jaded to him now? Like a toy was she? Too easy and willing? Without her knowing, tears prepped themselves to fall from her eyes. She had shamed herself and him so far, that he would rather forget her involvement with him. bitterness wrapped her soul. Misao swore that she would not allow her body to control her actions ever again. Nothing could compare to the disgusting self-image she had now built around herself. She felt like a slut around Himura, never would her bounce be as high, nor her eyes as open as they were around all others. The incident weighed on her heart long after.****   
  
As Misao's memories retreated back to the corners of her mind once more, her gaze turned to Kenshin. He had done nothing to cause her sorrow after. He had been the perfect gentleman and even a friend, had she been willing to accept him as such. Kenshin was a good man and would take great care of her best friend, Kaoru. Yet all of his admirable qualities and deeds could never erase the shame she felt at her actions. Somewhere during the years she after the incident her shame had taken a more malicious form. Despite her unbridled love for Aoshi, she believed herself unworthy of love. Misao painted herself as a woman whose alluring qualities were so lacking that her chances of love would only be lowered once anyone found how jaded she truly was.   
  
Kenshin also brought himself from the memories now so long past. He watched Misao closely, trying to determine her true feelings of that day. He had never known that she would place so much blame upon herself. Her eyes expressed more than anything else her view as her mind brought the memories to her. In truth, it was not fully their fault. Yes, Kenshin fiercely believed he should have been able to do something to control it, but the incident was influenced by another factor. This factor he meant to reveal to Misao. It might be the only way to heal the defacing self-image Misao had built around herself. Kenshin reached into the sleeve of his gi and retrieved a small vile.  
  
"Misao, I never meant to hurt you, and I would never bring this back up if it were not necessary." Kenshin urged her with his violet orbs to believe him.  
  
Misao's head was bent, as if ashamed to look into Kenshin's eyes. He gently put his hand under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his.   
  
"Misao, you are not jaded. You are so filled with life that no one can help but notice your spirit. I need to show you something." Kenshin held out the vile.  
  
"What is it?" Misao's curiosity was perked. What could Kenshin possibly want to give her?  
  
Kenshin handed the small glass contained to the ninja. Inside was a clear liquid. Misao held it up to her face, as if it would reveal itself if she peered close enough.  
  
"Do you remember the snake we ate for lunch that day?" Kenshin questioned.  
  
"You mean the one you kept staring at?"  
  
"Yes, the one you stuck to a tree."  
  
Misao giggled softly as she recalled the shocked-expression on his face as her kunai flew past his face. Kenshin was very happy to hear a true laugh emit from the ninja. Perhaps she really would heal.  
  
"But what does that viper have to do with this stuff?" Misao turned her large inquiring eyes to the Rurouni.  
  
"Well, that viper is called the Mamushi pit viper. It is often used by doctors for medicine, but it also has another strange property." Kenshin blushed faintly as he spoke the next words. "It is also used to promote, um, vitality and, ahhh, excelled desires." Kenshin only prayed that Misao knew what he meant. He certainly didn't want to have to explain in more detail. Despite their past, he was still quite shy about these matters.  
  
A cute pink coloring stained the woman's cheeks. Her eyes widened slightly as she held the vile. Slightly stuttering speech escaped her lips.  
  
"You mean that because we ate that damned snake our desires became uncontrollable?" Kenshin's blush deepened.   
  
How could he, with all of his experiance overlook such a hazard? Despite his taking of blame, so immediate to his nature, Kenshin had silently hoped she would not be angry. A quiet "Oro" escaped him as he heard her chuckle. Misao began laughing full-out. After many minutes, Misao came up gasping for breath. a goofy smile had spread from Kenshin's right ear to his left. The two secret holders laughed together, embracing the past and healing wounds that would prevent future sorrow and anger.  
  
"So Kenshin, why did you give this to me anyway? I mean it's not like either of us are expecting a repeat of that day."  
  
Kenshin smiled kindly at Misao.  
  
"I have no need for it as I have already planned my confession to Miss Kaoru." Misao's face broke into a devious smile at his sentence. Kenshin could only imagine all of the scenarios flitting their way through Misao's brain. Kenshin decided it might be wise to prewarn Misao of his feelings. "Misao, I don't want you sneaking around attempting to spy on Miss Kaoru and me. I want this to be perfect for her, so no snooping."  
  
The widening of Misao's grin did nothing to dissuade Kenshin's fear of spying.   
  
"But Kenshin. I would never ever dream of intruding on such a precious moment, of course I do know a certain rooster who would love to give you some "moral support," shall we say." Misao giggled at Kenshin's fearful _expression. "Don't worry. I wont tell anyone. Plus I couldn't spy if I wanted to." Misao gestured to injured leg that was propped up by some blankets.   
  
"That's right, I had forgotten, that I had." Kenshin glanced through the window in Misao's room. The sun hung low in the sky. "Oh my, how late it is. I really should get ready for everyone's return. I'll fix dinner for everyone and I'll send Aoshi with some for you. Remember, Aoshi and you were meant to be together, so don't let the chance pass you by."  
  
With a true smile Kenshin left Misao with the inconspicuous container of liquefied viper. Misao smiled softly. It was a fluke. Her entire reason for worry and not telling Aoshi of her love, though she could never help showing her emotions, was gone. She wasn't jaded or unwanted. She was free. Misao clutched the small flask to her heart. Thank you Himura Kenshin.   
  
With a great cacophony of sound the shoppers returned. Misao could hear the raised voices and playful bickering. Only one voice was not heard among the noise, that of her Aoshi-sama. He only spoke when necessary, and with so many voices another was not needed. Misao lay as patiently as possible for dinner time. Kaoru, Megumi, Omasu, and Okon all related the tale of the day's escapades. Misao laughed herself silly when she heard that the clothing merchant had thought that Megumi and Sano were married. The excited women scampered out of the bedroom when Aoshi was sent to Misao with her dinner.  
  
Aoshi's breath caught as he entered the room. Something was different than the last time he saw her. Her smile was the same, yet he had not seen her eyes so bright in many years. Aoshi made no comment as the other women moved past him whispering and glancing meaningfully at Misao. Aoshi walked sedately to the futon and set down the assortment of plates in his arms. He returned to the kitchen for the tea. He over heard a hushed conversation between Kenshin and Kaoru. Apparently Kenshin had asked Kaoru to walk with him by the close river. Aoshi smiled, being that no one was there to see it, at the anticipation in Kaoru's hasty "of course." The former Battousai was not fooling her with his intentions. Aoshi slid open the shoji carefully, as not to spill the scalding liquid. A hasty movement an the rustle of sheets brought he eye to catch Misao straitening hastily away from his dinner trays. He noticed she was hiding something small in her hand beneath the blanket. Aoshi was not a man to intrude, so he let her keep her secret. Little did Aoshi know of what that secret's effect on him would be as the meal ended.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I really hoped you liked my little idea! I started it and could not stop till it finished, so some of my other stuff may be slightly late, but hey I am a slave to my muses.   
  
Just because this is a one shot DOES NOT mean you're off the hook for a review. Review Review because I need to improve! And if I get enough requests I might have a sequel to this... maybe, you decide. Tell me if you would want a sequel with Kaoru and Kenshin's walk in it, a view of what happened on Aoshi's side of the day, or the continuation of after the meal with Aoshi and Misao.  
  
Love and torture,  
  
Baka_Ryu   
  
P.S. Thanx thanx thanx thanx a million billion times to my two beta-readers DoveofNight and Nick! You helped make this sooooo much better. 


End file.
